


The Drawf

by TheMGMouse



Series: "There Are Stars in The Valley" A Stardew Valley Character Study [5]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: The Dwarf’s Reaction to the gift of “The Thing Called Milk”. . .Note: Slight spoiler for gifts the dwarf likes.





	The Drawf

**Author's Note:**

> It’s funny that in the game the dwarf says to tell them about it and talks about it but actually doesn’t like it as much.  
Enjoy-  
Bananas

It was a dark day - well, they lived in a cave so it was always a dark day - when the farmer/miner person came over, “Hello. You must one day let me taste this thing you call milk.”

“Yes! Well, today you can, I go a cow today and you can finally taste the milk!” They grinned, holding out a cup, “Here, try some.”

The dwarf, though hesitant at first tried it and then backed away shaking their head thoughtfully, “Hmm… This is what humans like..?”  
The farmer/miner person nodded, “Ah - well, some. There’s a doctor in the valley who claims everyone should eat healthily and things, but hates milk.”

“Hmm…” The dwarf thought for a moment, before shaking their head, “So…want to buy something?”

The farmer/miner person blinked, looked through the store and bought two mega bombs which the dwarf would hear going off 100 floors below… The next morning the farmer/miner gifted the dwarf with Topaz and they were quite pleased.


End file.
